Daughterly Duties
by Little Lab Rabbit
Summary: Several years after Chosen. Buffy goes to find a slayer in the most unlikely place: The White House. IT turns out the First Daughter has a secret she's going to have to hide from her parents, her bodyguards and the country. Gidget Girl Challenge Response
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Daughterly Duties  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own Elli and her parents. Everyone you recognize belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
**Author's Note:** Also my knowledge of US government is about I know that he lives in The White House. I know there is an election in November and I know there is a West Wing. So please forgive any errors. Response to a GidgetGirl challenge. The First Daughter Challenge

_Several years post-Chosen, one girl discovers her slayer powers in the most unusual of places...the White House. The only daughter of the President of the United States, this girl must keep her slaying a secret from her family, the secret service, and the country as a whole.  
  
Requirements:  
  
One secret service member must be a canon character.  
  
There must be some legislation pending about magic or slayers.  
  
The girl must be somewhat rebellious because of living her life in such a defined cage.  
  
A canon vampire (Harmony, Dru, etc) must prove to be a problem for the slayer.  
  
Either Buffy or Faith must be involved in the young girl's training  
  
Options:  
  
The slayer can be any age, though I would prefer teenaged.  
  
Buffy or Faith developing a relationship with the president.  
  
Ditching the secret service_

**London**

"Ms. Rosenberg? A man is here to see you." Willow's secretary informed her.

"Send him in." Willow said, puzzled, as she wasn't supposed to meet anyone today. But after seeing who walked in, her face broke out in a huge grin.

"Look at you all businessy, Will." Xander said, wrapping Willow in a hug, before looking leaning back to look at his best friend.

Closing the Hellmouth had changed them, although physically you couldn't tell. Willow had managed to give Xander a new eye and now besides the fact they were almost in their thirties, nothing had changed. But everyone was more subdued, as if instantly in the day they shut it down, they grew up and became adults.

"Xander! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Buffy in Cleveland." Willow said, gesturing to a chair in front of her desk.

"Actually that's why I'm here. We've found a new slayer."

"You find new slayers all the time, why did you fly all the way out here?" She asked, "Did you just want to use the company jet?"

"Here's a picture." Xander said handing her a file, ignoring the remark about the jet. "Does she look familiar?"

"This is Noelle James; she's the president's daughter."

"That's our problem." Xander said, leaning back in his chair. "And since you're such good pals with President James, I figured you could help us."

Willow gave a weak smile, "You're kidding me right?"

**Washington**

Noelle James (known to her friends as Elli) stood in front of her full length mirror straightening her flowery cotton dress. It was loose and made for summer, swooshing at her knees. She hated this dress. But it was respectable, the right thing for the president's daughter to wear. Her dirty blond hair was trimmed to fall just below her earlobes. She tucked a strand of hair that had fallen loose back behind her ear. Practically perfect. Except for the fact that she was a fake.

"Miss James?" Elli turned as she heard a knock on the door. Her secret service agent Connor poked his head into her room. "It's time to go."

With one last glance at the mirror, Elli made sure to plaster on a fake smile: The one that made them believe she liked standing beside her father and mother looking cheery while the flashes from the camera created sun spots clouding her vision. Following Connor down the hall, she made sure to glare at her father as he came into view.

Why the heck couldn't he have been something normal like a lawyer? That was a job that didn't require her to be surrounded by secret service.

"Smile sweetie." Her father asked (?) giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"You know after this is done, I'm going out back to smoke pot and I'll be sure to do it so the press can see." She said in a sing song voice. Her father stared at her, all the color draining from his face at the thought his daughter smoking weed. He couldn't take a joke.

"You better be kidding me!" He said ready to let loose a stream of threats if she so much a picked up a joint.

"Now dad, don't forget to smile." She said her voice flat. Turning on her heel, she followed Connor out onto the stage. Taking a seat next to her mother, the applause drowned out her thoughts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to talk to you today about a growing concern: The sudden flood of female violence in the last 6 years. I know you have fears especially since the arresting of the two women behind the recent serial killings in the D.C. area."

Dad's latest subject was the sudden rash of female violence. He had bored her over dinner the past few nights. It seemed that females had been involved in more than 75% of the abuse cases (and they sure weren't the victim's) a 25% increase in the last year and it had the United States of America worried. He had mentioned something about a Willow Rosenberg being the cause of it or trying to help him. Elli wasn't supposed to hear that she had been waiting outside her father's office trying to convince him that she didn't need Connor and Anne coming with her when she went to Jayden's. It was a perfectly safe house. Anyways the head of the recently formed Committee of Magic and Mystical Occurrences was in dad's opinion a menace to the world. Something about her not taking no for an answer that was really bugging him.

She didn't want to tell her dad about her sudden feelings. That she could sense strange things and sudden strength. Elli figured that all the veggies she'd been forced to eat for the past 15 years were finally doing their job. He would have her rushed off, subject her to test after test, thinking that someone had poisoned his precious little girl. Because his daughter standing 5 feet and 4 inches tall with her fragile frame couldn't be thinking about violence. Her dad was strange like that. Strange wasn't the word, paranoid was more like it, she corrected herself.

Once Elli was seated at the dinner table, she let herself be swallowed into her parent's mindless chatter. The dinner table was often the only time the three of them got to talk. Often her dad would sit with Elli and her mom while they played blackjack and no sooner had they dealt him his cards then he would be called from some important business.

"Elli?" Her mother asked placing her hand gently on top of Elli's, "Is anything wrong? Are you sick?"

The dirty blond shook her head. "I'm... just tired. I'm going to bed."

"Night sweetie."

"Night princess." Her dad said using her old pet name. He was completely unaware that she wasn't a princess anymore.

Pulling on a t-shirt over her black long sleeve shirt, Elli adjusted the lump that she was supposed to be. In fact it was just a pile of pillows shoved under her blanket. Yanking open her drawer she pulled out a rope made of tied up sheets. Opening the window by her desk she threw the rope down tying the end to her bed post. It was all very kid like but if it works, then why not go with it.

Having perfected her climbing skills years ago, Elli was on the ground in minutes. Thanking god the secret service hadn't notice the white rope hanging down from her room yet, she snuck across the yard.

Doing a slight dance of victory as she reached the fence, her eyes still watched carefully for anyone who might hurt her chances of going to the party. She placed her foot on the bottom wrung of the fence and began hoisting herself up. Elli had picked a spot far away from the gate that the agents wouldn't notice her - she hoped.

"I don't know Connor, should we bust her now or after she climbs the fence?" She heard Anne, her other agent say behind her.

"You should bust her after she comes home from the party." Elli replied but she let herself fall to the ground. "Can't I have any fun?" She asked as they lead her back to The White House.

"No." Connor said with a grin, Elli glared at him. Putting his hands up he gave her an apologetic smile. "We want to keep you safe."

"Does safe mean locked up and driving me insane? 'Cause if it does, you guys are doing a top rate job."

"Why thank you Elli." Anne said, her demeanor ever peppy. Anne had spent years working with a shelter for kids in LA until it was forced to be shut down. Elli didn't know why she took over this job. Elli didn't think she had ever seen the girl frown.

"Whatever." She said in normal teenage fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Daughterly Duties  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own Elli and her parents. Everyone you recognize belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
**Author's Note:** Also my knowledge of US government is about I know that he lives in The White House. I know there is an election in November and I know there is a West Wing. So please forgive any errors. Response to a GidgetGirl challenge. The First Daughter Challenge

For some reason isn't excepting my usual scene breaks so! $&$&$& is the replacement.

$&$&$&$&

_Several years post-Chosen, one girl discovers her slayer powers in the most unusual of places...the White House. The only daughter of the President of the United States, this girl must keep her slaying a secret from her family, the secret service, and the country as a whole.  
  
Requirements:  
  
One secret service member must be a canon character.  
  
There must be some legislation pending about magic or slayers.  
  
The girl must be somewhat rebellious because of living her life in such a defined cage.  
  
A canon vampire (Harmony, Dru, etc) must prove to be a problem for the slayer.  
  
Either Buffy or Faith must be involved in the young girl's training  
  
Options:  
  
The slayer can be any age, though I would prefer teenaged.  
  
Buffy or Faith developing a relationship with the president.  
  
Ditching the secret service_.

$&$&$&$

**Washington**

"Explain to me again how this is going to work?" Buffy asked as she looked down at her outfit. Xander smiled, trying not laugh. Buffy was wearing a black dress suit with a white blouse under the blazer, her hair held back with chop sticks. Epitome of one of Cordelia's favorite phrases: "A business woman of the nineties outfit."

"You'll be a secretary to the Press Secretary. He's the President's good friend. It'll get you into The White House." He responded.

Willow had tried and succeeded on getting the slayer into the White House. Just not as a tutor to Noelle, but as a secretary. Buffy had made a mental note to get Willow back. It wouldn't have been so bad, except that Willow had had a hard time keeping a straight face when seeing Buffy in her outfit over the video phone.

"Don't they run background checks? Because I'm pretty sure I would fail those," the slayer replied with tone of disgust in her voice. The memories of her school records and their constant mentions of violence lingering in her mind. She never thought she'd be a secretary, work at a fast place yes but secretary no. A world of no.

"It will also get us near Noelle." Xander reminded, causing her to send a glare his way.

"How? I doubt a Press Secretary even gets to spend that much time with the First Daughter, what are the chances his secretary will even say a word to her. And what are you going to do?"

"I've got some contacts." He said slyly. Buffy had to smile; Xander did seem to enjoy his job, being all sneaky.

"Look at you being with the contact-age." She said fondly, causing Xander to beam and a 100 watt smile began pulling at his lips.

This is what Buffy missed, goofy Xander. The two of them being silly.

$&$&$&$&$&$&

"Last time I checked alone meant 'by yourself', not 'by yourself and your two bodyguards'." Elli said taking a sip of her triple thick chocolate shake.

Elli sat with Connor and Anne at a little outdoor café. She had been trying to get out on her own for weeks now. Her Dad had been trying to keep her inside ever since a few weeks ago.

Connor slurped the last of his shake down before answering to Elle's complaint, "Listen kid..."

"Don't call me kid, I can almost drive." She interjected.

"Listen Elli, your dad wants you safe. I want to keep you safe. If anything happened to you, who would torment me?"

She grinned weakly; Connor was right. Her dad did want to keep her safe. But she felt like she was in a cage, just there to let everyone gawk at her. He wouldn't even let her go to her friend's house without Anne tagging along, and sometimes Connor came as well. They weren't her bodyguards, they were her babysitters. Try explaining that to your friend's parents. 'Oh yes, this is my body guard she knows about 5 different ways to kill you.'

"Oh look she's smiling!" Anne said with mock surprise. "Where else do you want to go?"

"I want to go to the new bookstore next to Capitol Cookies and get the new book by Yvonne Navarro."

"That it?"

"Oh and I need to stop by Harley's but you guys can stay in the car."

Connor knew better than that. Every time the words: you can stay in the car, came from Elli's mouth, she managed to slip away from them. It wasn't something he was that proud of. Letting the girl he was suppose to protect get away from him.

"Nice try. We'll walk you to the door and we'll come in with you." Anne said with her eyebrows raised in what Elli called the don't-mess-with-me gesture.

"All right, let's go." Elli said, pulling out a bill from her wallet to leave on the table. It was time to adjust her plans.

"What are they doing here?" Harley hissed, her dark ponytail swinging with every move she made, glancing back at Connor and Anne who both gave a wave before pretending to admire the Witter's flowers. She returned the wave before looking at Elli expecting an answer. "You were supposed to ditch them."

"I couldn't ditch them." She said in a whisper, so low that Harley had to lean into hear her best friend. "We're going to mess around with makeup and our hair and stuff, nothing you guys would like." Elli added loudly.

"We will be right outside the door." Connor said a slight warning in his voice.

"Why do you use that tone? I'm not going to do anything."

Harley pulled Elli up the stairs to the second story bathroom. Hoisting herself on the bathroom counter she glanced at Harley who rummaging through her makeup bag.

"What are you looking for?" She said tilting her head to the side trying to get a look at what Harley had.

"This." A tape recorder was placed in the First Daughter's hands. "Press play."

Elli did as she was told and she was surprised to hear their conversation from the last time they had hung out, fill the room. She heard herself exclaim over how cool it was that Harley got to go on a date: without pesky and peskier (known to everyone else at Connor and Anne).

"We leave this running for the next hour while we sneak out." Harley explained. Elli had to laugh out loud. It was an incredible plan. A true Harley Witter plan: The fact they were on the second floor, Connor and Anne weren't expecting any leaps from the second floor window and the fact they would think they were still giggling over lip gloss due to the tape recorder. Elli could be miles away before they realized anything.

Pressing play on the tape recorder, Elli yanked open the window she dangled from the sill for a few moments before bracing herself for the fall. No sooner had she hit the ground she felt Harley shake the ground next to her.

"Let's go!" Elli said, already halfway down the sidewalk before Harley was even done getting up.

%&%&%&%&

A/N: Next chapter, a familiar face appears causing trouble for Elli. Also Buffy meets Elli.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Daughterly Duties  
  
**Rating:** PG 13  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own Elli and her parents. Everyone you recognize belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
**Author's Note:** Also my knowledge of US government is about I know that he lives in The White House. I know there is an election in November and I know there is a West Wing. So please forgive any errors. Response to a GidgetGirl challenge. The First Daughter Challenge.

Oh also Season 5 of Angel never happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Several years post-Chosen, one girl discovers her slayer powers in the most unusual of places...the White House. The only daughter of the President of the United States, this girl must keep her slaying a secret from her family, the secret service, and the country as a whole.  
  
Requirements:  
  
One secret service member must be a canon character.  
  
There must be some legislation pending about magic or slayers.  
  
The girl must be somewhat rebellious because of living her life in such a defined cage.  
  
A canon vampire (Harmony, Dru, etc) must prove to be a problem for the slayer.  
  
Either Buffy or Faith must be involved in the young girl's training  
  
Options:  
  
The slayer can be any age, though I would prefer teenaged.  
  
Buffy or Faith developing a relationship with the president.  
  
Ditching the secret service_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright what do you want to do first?" Harley asked as the friends walked down the street. Elli grinned.

"Let's get tattoos, then sneak into an R rated movie. I want to do the whole teen movie montage thing and to top it off, I want to meet a really hot guy and make out with him!"

"And when you start talking like that, I know you're not getting out enough."

Elli just pulled out her cell phone turning off the ringer (better safe than sorry), "Do you think they've realized they've been ditched? Because I'm going to be in SO much trouble." She secretly wanted to see their faces. Connor and Anne were going to tell her father and her father was going to spaz. It was worth it.

Her mom would put her arm around her dad and try to calm him. Elli would stand there arms across her chest waiting for her punishment. Her dad would threaten her with jail time, no allowance, and more bodyguards. Her mom would whisper something in her dad's ear and Elli would be grounded.

She loved her mom. Her mom understood.

Harley nodded sympathetically, doing the best friend duty, and then she grabbed her arm, "I know exactly what we're going to do." And Elli was pulled in to a dark stairwell leading down to an old door, the window covered in dust.

"We're going to renovate a house?" The first daughter said looking at the place with distain.

"Don't be a snob. This is a club where bands play and hope to be discovered, it's really cool." The brunette explained, pushing open the door and walking in. Elli followed slowly.

"And you're just telling me about this? Why? Does Jayden know?" Jayden was the third member of the trio, but sometimes Elli felt left out due to the fact her bodyguards wouldn't let her do anything fun.

"It's not exactly the place Connor and Anne would let you go. It's the poster place for dive."

Elli kept her mouth shut and her eyes on the stage, or rather the guitarist. The very hot guitarist. She was a teenage girl after all.

"Look at you!" Harley teased following her friends gaze, "Not my type, of course! My type is only James Lafferty, so yeah."

The girl managed to squeak out something that resembled a response. Band members had this essence to them that made them ridiculously attractive. Also she knew that her father would have a heart attack if she ever let the papers find out she was dating a band member. The daughter of the president does not date people like them: The first daughter dated "respectable boys", whose family was involved in government.

Harley poked her in the back, "When he's done the set go talk to him!"

"No. Let's go get something to drink, something preferably with lots of sugar. I'll get us a table." Not that that would be a problem, the club had about 3 people. Elli wanted to know how anyone was going to get discovered.

Harley muttered "Wuss," but walked away to retrieve the drinks.

Elli blushed when the guitarist caught her eye and when he winked, Elli leapt up and walked towards the bar and Harley with her back to the stage.

Harley saw the look on her friends face and nearly dropped the drinks laughing, "I hear looking at the guy is a good way to get attention."

"She's not to be seeing guys for along time." At the sound of the threat in the voice Elli turned around.

"Damn it! Connor how the heck did you find me?" She demanded as she followed the two of them out of the club, Harley tagging a few feet behind hoping to spare herself the wrath of two angry secret agents.

"Homing device, but that's-"

Elli was pissed; no way was she going to let her father put a homing device on her, "No you listen! I'm not some three year old who needs to be baby-sat. I'm 15 flipping years old! And I don't appreciate you chasing after me! If I need help I have a cell phone!"

Connor knew better than to respond to that, if she got any angrier she might bolt or do something stupid. Noelle was infamous for rash decision making, not unlike himself at her age.

She was up in her room minutes after getting home, not even when her father called her downstairs would she come out. She would have been out the window again but they had posted extra agents under her window and at every door.

&&&&

Buffy hit the last few keys and pressed save. The job wasn't as awful as she had expected. In fact, it was easy.

She didn't understand how the heck she was going meet Noelle as a secretary, but Willow had assured her that Mr. McDonald was close to the family.

"Are you the new secretary?" A girl asked, it didn't sound like a fellow secretary or an employee it was a teenager. Noelle James was standing in front of the slayer, looking frustrated and annoyed.

"Yes, my name is Buffy. Can I help you?"

"Is Linds in?" She asked referring to the Press Secretary Lindsey McDonald.

Elli had left her room for breakfast and decided it was time for a visit to Lindsey. She hoped that he would be able to persuade her dad to lift the house arrest. Her dad always listened to Lindsey.

"Ye-yes, I'll tell him you're here." Buffy answered but Elli already strolled in.

"Hello Elli. Don't you ever knock?" He asked glancing up from his desk. He had known Elli for most of her life and not once had she ever knocked.

Ignoring the question, she got right to her problem, "I want my house arrest revoked and my dad worships you so I figured you could do it for me."

"Nope. Sorry kiddo." He apologized.

Taking a deep cleansing breath Elli launched into a rant evolving homing devices and boys, the Press Secretary had a hard time keeping up when Elli got into her run on sentence moods.

"Please!" She said with finality, adding a pout on top of it she was sure she was going to get her way. It would be nice once in awhile.


End file.
